


[podfic] Valentine by Saucery

by Trai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trai/pseuds/Trai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Saucery's "obligatory Valentine's Day story".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Valentine by Saucery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691982) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



This is my first attempt at recording a podfic, advice and feedback is welcome.

Title: Valentine  
Author: [Saucery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery)  
Runtime is 3:51.  
Get [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p8vekdg02dynxu6/valentine.mp3).  
Get [M4A file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wu96uewuxcx42s0/valentine.m4a).

Thank you.


End file.
